The Prince and the Thief
The Prince and the Thief is the seventy first fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the fifth case in the Sahara Region and the thirteenth of the World Edition. Case Background: In the events of the previous case, the team is sent a note from one of the Royal Advisors that there is trouble (robbery) in Saudi Arabia and that they need the police to come pronto. The team reached and were supposed to meet Prince Abdul Saleem in the Royal Palace but when they reached the palace they found Prince Saleem was found murdered. During the case, the team found that all the suspects had motives like, Faisal Jaffar, who was fired by the victim, Ronald Granger, who had a family feud with the victim, Augustin Bastel, who was disgraced by the victim, Sabeeha Mansoor, who was angry that the victim had lots of money, and that he wouldn't give charity and Yasmeen Rafique, who made a mysterious book about the death of a prince, extremely similar to the way the victim died. But in the end the killer was revelead to be Yasmeen Rafique, a book author. Yasmeen wrote a book called "Royal Blood" that was a disaster since people say that the book was very fictional and not true so she wanted to make the story truth by killing a real prince so people couldn't say any longer that the book wasn't real being now more real than ever. In court, Judge Chambers said that because of her the team had lost a vital clue about «The Relic's Thief». Yasmeen said that the theft never has been in Saudi Arabia since she stole the Saudi Arabia relic and gave it to the thief. Judge Chambers ordened her to say who the thief was but she ignored. So, Judge Chambers gave her a sentence of 50 years in jail for murder, interference in a criminal investigation and for being an accomplice of a thief. In The Anubis Curse Part 5, the team knew that the thief was in Cairo since the final relic is located there. Chief Acalupta said to the team that he was going on a business trip to North Russia and that he was only come back in the next week making the team with one less member to defeat the thief. Victim *'Prince Abdul Saleem '(Found with stab wounds across his body) Murder Weapon *'Fire Poker' Killer *'Yasmeen Rafique' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect eats dates. *The Suspect has been to the Ka'bah. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been to the Ka'bah. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cane. *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect has been to the Ka'bah. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cane. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect has been to the Ka'bah. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cane. *The suspect wears a golden brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats dates. *The suspect has been to the Ka'bah. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a cane. *The Suspect wears a golden brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer eats dates. *The killer has been to the Ka'bah. *The killer has a cane. *The killer has blood type AB+. *The killer wears a golden brooch. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Sahara Region: MysteryJones